In many applications, power transistors are operated in the reverse mode (e.g. half bridge arrangements). In this connection, the body diode may be turned into the forward operation and the p-body region as well as the n-substrate (at an n-channel MOS, metal oxide semiconductor) inject electrons and holes as plasma into the drift zone. A lot of the plasma may be stored especially at the edge region due to the high volume, which is to be depleted during applying a blocking voltage (commutating). All holes from the edge region have to flow off through the outermost source/body contact, while the electrons can flow off to the provided large-area substrate, for example. Consequently, very high hole current densities and high hole concentrations may be reached at the edge region. It is desired to increase the reliability and/or durability of semiconductor devices.
There may be a demand for providing a concept for semiconductor devices which provide increased reliability and/or durability.